The Life of Peter Pan
by sparkleshinesparkle
Summary: So what happened after Rumple's Father began Peter Pan? What is Henry/Pan going to do? And who is Lily? Find out in this interesting take on season 3. If you haven't seen the newest episode, realize spoilers may be included. Romance, Excitement, Drama, Adventure, a new character and hopefully just a plot that will captivate you. Enjoy :)
1. Meet Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time-just a HUGE fan! Love the show, it's epic, there ya go. Hey Henry, why don't you do the 1st disclaimer?-

Henry- sure... Sparkleshinesparkle doesn't own anything, except her lovely ideas for this story and her character LILY! Who is a ton of fun to be able to be in a story with. Totally check out her other stories, and leave a review if you like, love, hate, meh or think this is interesting. She loves hearing from all you lovely people. ENJOY!

author: thanks Henry, oh and btw this will go between flashbacks and present day just like the show. This flashback begins after Rumple's Father becomes Peter Pan... Yup, huge spoiler if you haven't seen the newest episodes. I suggest you watch them or you may get lost. But enjoy anyways :)

Chapter 1-

*Flashback*

"A child can't have a child Rumple," he said, in a calm but fearful voice.

"Please papa! Nooooo!" the child wailed, screaming at him as he let the past go.

The transformation seemed to happen instantly, as the man became once again a child. After learning about the time limit, and many other interesting facts from the shadow, he returned to the spot in triumph... But his heart would be filled with regret forever, as he searched around for his son. "RUMPLE!" he cried, as he picked up the doll from the ground. The same one he had given to his son not so long ago.

His eyes filled with tears, but he held them back. Choosing to forget the past. He was free! And YOUNG! And oh what glorious fun he could have, while coming up with a plan to stay young forever more. For the moment he hid his fears, and past, away behind a curtain in his mind. All he remembered is his dream to stay forever young and living in Never Land now.

"Hullo," said a voice, as he spun around to find a beautiful teenage girl, with medium brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello..." he replied, a bit unsure of himself. Even though the memories of his past were being suppressed, he could sense that this growing attraction was somewhat off.

"I'm Lily, and you are?" she inquired, looking at the boy with growing curiosity. It was not often that her dreams included strange handsome young men... especially not in Never Land!

He seemed to shake himself, as if to shake away a bad thought. He then smiled in a cunning way and replied: "Why my dear, my name is Peter Pan. And oh the fun we shall have. Would you like to fly with me?"

Her grin matched his, as she grabbed his hand in hers: "I'd love to, Peter."

He let out a loud whoop, and the two took off into the sky.

The shadow watched as the young boy and girl flew about the land, wondering if she would be a danger to him. Love was a strange and powerful thing... It was the most powerful, and most destructive, magic of all!

*Present Day*

Henry/Pan looked about the ship with growing smugness. No one seemed to suspect what he had done. This body was taking a bit getting used to though... which he soon proved by tripping over his new feet trying to take a step that was meant for his longer legs on his regular body.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing his leg.

"Oh! Sweetie are you hurt?" asked Regina, looking concerned.

He tried to hold in a laugh, and turned it into a cry instead: "Yup... Guess it takes a little time to adjust to being on a ship."

"You can say that again!" said Emma, running to help clean up a lost boy who had thrown up over the side.

Then he laughed a bit and smirked once Regina turned her back. All was going according to his plan.

He missed his old body, but decided once all the energy was absorbed from Henry's heart, that he could switch back. He winked at Wendy slyly in passing, who blushed. She must like this new look on him: not that she knew he was really PAN!

"We'll be landing soon," said Hook.

"Yeah, but where will that be?" asked Baelfire/Neal.

"Right in the center of the harbor!" announced Mr. Gold, as he finished the spell on the wheel. "That should do it, now the ship will drive us straight there!"

"What about the spell you put around Storybrooke to keep others out?" Regina asked.

"Oh dearie, you must have known I'd have a back-up plan for that. And since we are flying, we'll pass right under the radar. The protective spell only surrounds the outer edges of Storybrooke; but there is a small hole in the top to allow us through. It'll be a tight squeeze, but I'm confident that we'll make it home soon." Mr. Gold replied smoothly, fixing his sleeves in a sly manner. He was always proud of his magical abilities.

Henry/Pan smirked at the announcement, and decided to go take a nap and enjoy some down time. Soon it would be time to show everyone that he wasn't quite beaten yet! Not even close.

Author's Note: Well, I know it's short. I don't have a lot so I wanted to split up what I do have and see how everyone likes it. So, yup. If you haven't ever watched ONCE UPON A TIME, and are reading this out of curiosity or maybe you've read my stories before. It is an EPIC show! GO WATCH IT, like NOW! Ok, I'm finished :)


	2. Peter vs Pan

Disclaimer: So here is chapter 2. A bit longer than the 1st, enjoy! :) Emma, would you care to do this one?

Emma: I believe that sparkleshinesparkle has some interesting ideas for what could happen next in the show! She sadly doesn't own Once Upon A Time, but we all enjoy being characters in her story. Her understanding of the show, plus her own ideas, make for an interesting twist in the plot. Reader, read on!

Chapter 2-

*Flashback*

"So Lily, how do you like it here in Never Land?" Peter Pan asked his lovely companion. She smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her as they stared up at the stars.

"I love it here! It was nice before... but I like you better-I mean, ya know, I like it better here with you." she replied, then blushed.

He took her hand, and laughed. "I completely understand."

She smiled, and then asked: "So, would you care for a dance under the stars, Peter dear?"

"Sounds lovely, just like you," he replied, and they began to dance. He held her close in his arms and she leaned her head close to his. After spinning her a couple times, and pulling her back towards him, he felt a rush of emotion.

"Lily, is it too soon to say I love you?" he asked.

She shook her head: "Of course not, since it's only a dream."

He then sighed, and put one hand to her cheek. "It doesn't have to be, you can stay here if you like... With me... Forever." He began to lean in, and then a memory shot through his mind like a bullet.

_"No PAPA NOOOO!" - the voice of his son seemed to echo from everywhere... The trees, the ground, the stars even seemed to scream at him! _

He shook his head, as he turned away from her.

"Peter?" she asked.

"NOOOO!" he shouted, then took his fist and slammed it into a tree.

"What is it, Peter please!" as she said the words, her voice choked on emotion. Her eyes filled with worried tears.

"Sorry... Just felt so... my past, is an ugly thing. But now, it's behind me. And you, my dear, are right in front of me. So where were we?" he asked, turning about with a smile.

She returned his smile, and met her lips with his. Putting her worries behind her. She too knew of past that was filled with pain and thought nothing more of the moment.

He proceeded to deepen it, as the kiss seemed to fill his lonely soul with happiness, and made him forget the pain inside. She pulled back and said with a whisper: "If I'm to stay here with you... I need a more fierce name. Something more, wild and fun, but beautiful as well as something you would fear."

"Like a tiger?" he asked, and she nodded, "Tiger Lily, I like it." He then picked her up, and they flew into the clouds together laughing.

*Present Day*

Belle approached the back of a slender teenage girl whose brown locks blew in the wind. She sat on the edge of the dock, staring out into the blue water. Belle had gone for a walk to clear her head of worry about Rumple, and heard weeping sounds. She decided to check it out.

"Are you ok my dear?" she asked the girl, and as she turned... It was LILY!

"Yes, but I sense something coming... Something I haven't felt in a long time... He's coming, and they're all in danger!" she replied, in a quiet whisper, wiping her eyes with one hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked, as Michael and John approached.

"Tiger Lily?" John asked, pulling her up into a hug.

"Michael, John, how lovely to see you." she replied.

"You know this girl?" Belle asked, curiously. She straightened the neat black pencil skirt, and tugged on the sleeve of the red sweater. Her outfits were always neatly put-together, but occasionally she felt self-conscious in them. It was strange, the outfits they wore in this new land.

"Yes, actually we do. Pan made us stay the same age for a long time now... But we weren't the first one's he did that too. Tiger Lily was the first. He kicked her out after she defied him and his evil schemes. But he was also in love with her, so he gave her a gift and a curse. To stay young forever, just as he, but to never see him again... Or so he thought, apparently. It's ok Lily though, they said they could defeat Pan and are probably just bringing him back all locked up." Michael explained.

John hastily agreed, and Belle noticed a peculiar expression on his face when his brother mentioned Pan's love for Lily... Almost... Jealousy? Perhaps.

"Oh Michael, I hope your right. But I fear that he is much smarter than they." replied Lily, sighing. With one hand she picked up a flower petal, and hurled it into the sea. Wishing that her heart wouldn't be pounding this way. She hated how he still made her feel emotions she thought she had gotten rid of.

"You were in love with Peter Pan? But he's evil!" said Grumpy, seeming to arrive on the scene moments earlier.

"Not as evil as everyone thinks... and I'm the only one who sees any good in him at all." Lily sighed, as a tear escaped her eye, "He just has a messed up past and can't see past his desire to stay young forever. Peter really could have been a lovely man, having adventures with his son instead of giving him up to gain youth and power again. Sometimes, in the moment, you make a bad decision. And once you make it, you regret it... I think that is what he did-but instead of trying to fix it, he decided there was no going back. At first, he just was content to spend all his time with me... Once even forgetting all his silly forever young ideas. But then the children started arriving, and his darker side was revealed!"

Belle pulled Lily into a hug, completely understanding loving someone everyone thought was "evil" but seeing the good in that person. Though unlike Pan, her guy had completely changed for her. "If only Pan could have choose Lily over youth. He'd be a lot happier and everyone wouldn't have gone through such pain!"- thought Belle

"Tiger Lily, come here!" Pan ordered, motioning to Lily dressed in a long green jacket and a short dark green dress. She also wore black leggings underneath with pointy green shoes, and a cord tied around her waist for a belt.

She sighed, aggravated, but didn't argue with him. Her eyes were weary with both lack of sleep and crying her eyes out every night. Ever since Peter had started bringing boys to the island to find this "true believer" person, he had changed. Growing more awful and rude in his deeds and words. And yet, when he kissed her, she still felt the spark.

She wasn't allowed to met the lost boys, though she saw them from her house way up in a tree above the camp. She would resist the urge to fling herself down and hug one of the child, when they cried, and instead tell herself stories. Hoping that maybe, somehow, they could hear her and it would ease their sleep.

Pan had not created a ladder, so there was no way down unless he flew her. He always gave her food and water early each morning, enough for a full day. Sometimes more when he was away for several days. Once a week, he'd visit her and demand different things or talk with her. Maybe to make her jealous or angry with him. Maybe to make reassure himself, not that talking to her would do that. Occasionally, he'd come acting sweet and kind, taking her out for a date. And though she'd try to stop herself from going with him-her heart always won out in the end!

"Yes PETER," she replied, throwing the word at him like a sword.

He cringed hearing the name, since he went mainly by Pan now.

"I just wanted you to know, that you're no longer the only girl on the island." he told her, stepping closer until their toes touched. He tried to act all big, bad and tough but she knew that he was just hiding behind that disguise. She was the only person who could get under his skin.

"o-oh..." she replied, weakly, hoping her beating heart would not give her away. Such a horrible thing at times, having a heart. How could you love someone who is rude, evil, and steals boys from their families for his own personal gain? And yet, sometimes she saw the Peter in him, the boy he used to be. The regret he carried inside. And it made her want to reach out, touch his cheek, and give him a big hug! Take away the past, tell him to forget this silly immortal desires, and fly away with him once again. Their love could have been enough!

"Yes, her name is Wendy. I'm using her brothers to do work for me in your old world. Threats really do work on little children, don't they? Quite boring over there really, but I think someday the 'true believer' will come there!" Pan smirked at her, waiting to see her reaction. Part of him liked taunting her, and making her mad at him. It showed him she still cared! Part of him hated it, doing this to her, but how else could he stay young forever?

"THAT POOR GIRL! WHY? WHAT HAS ANYONE EVER DONE TO YOU TO MAKE YOU RUIN OTHERS LIFES? AND ALL TO STAY YOUNG FOREVER? I should smack you." she yelled, then calmly said the last word-glaring into his bright eyes. His face slightly reddened, but he regained himself quickly.

"And I should smack you for defying your leader. You choose this life, now deal with it." Pan replied sharply, holding his hand up as if to slap her.

She tried to stay strong, but childhood memories of her father's abuse made her pull back. Her father had a tendenancy of getting drunk.. a lot... and when he did, bad things happened. That had contributed to why she had decided to stay in Never Land.

Pan laughed, but then noticed the real fear in her eyes. "Lily?" he asked, using her real name for the first time in forever. His expression softened slowly, as he bit his lip.

Her eyes made contact with his dark deep ones and she felt herself slipping further in love. And she HATED herself for it.

He took his hand posed to slap, and touched her face lightly. The contact made her blush.

"You know I'd never really slap you... I couldn't," he said, the anger in his voice disappearing. His eyes filled with sympathy. She smiled as his lips found hers. Then he pulled her close, and his arms slipped around her waist. The kissing became desperate, as both of them tried to find that connection they had both once shared. One trying to find the good in the boy she loved. The other struggling between his emotions and his want to be forever young. His desires won out in the end, as he jerked away.

She was left standing there, breathing deeply, as he flew out without a word. She sighed, putting her head on the doorframe. She had let herself go tonight, lost her composure. She had promised herself that she could get over this. Now she knew she never would. A tear streaked down her cheek as she wished the earth to swallow up her sorry self.

Author's Note: sooooooo... did you see the Tiger Lily thing coming? I thought it was interesting, since Tiger Lily is in the Peter Pan story, and she should be a part of Never Land as well. So why isn't she? Maybe this is why? (well not really, but hey, it would make a good twist!) So, Peter or John? Leave a review if you like. Sorry if it's completely awful. I thought it would make an interesting plot, but maybe you don't agree. Tell me about your favorite O.U.A.T character and who you'd love to see as a couple. Like Hook/Emma! Love them together!


End file.
